


The Goddess and Creation

by BenTGaidin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Feminism, Fix-It, Gen, In-world fiction, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenTGaidin/pseuds/BenTGaidin
Summary: A re-working of the creation myth from S04E08 - A Much Needed Talk





	

In the beginning, there was the goddess, and she gave birth to the world.

On the first day she separated the land from the waters, creating the rivers and the lakes that ran to the sea, and shaped the bones of her child. And the other powers looked on, jealous of her creation, and rose their voices in threats against her, promising to destroy the good that she had made. So on the first night, she created drought, shrinking rivers to trickles and lakes to dry earth, and filling the sea with the salt of her tears. When the sun rose, the other powers were confounded, for where they looked, the waters that they hated had fled, and yet always returned again in their season.

On this second day, while the others chased for water, she created trees and grasses and all the green things, to be the flesh of her child. And when they saw what she had made, the other powers shouted again, enraged at being tricked, and promised to destroy the good that she had made. So on the second night, she created fire, lightning to strike the trees and swift blazes to devour the grasses, and ash to cover the earth. When the sun rose, the other powers were again dismayed, for where they walked, the plants had died, and yet regrew again in their season.

On this third day, while the others covered themselves in ash, she created the beasts and the birds and all the things that moved, to be the breath and life of her child. At this, the other powers howled, near mindless with fury, and promised to destroy the good that she had made. So on the third night, she created famine, starving the beasts and dropping the birds from the sky, until only bones remained. When the sun rose, the other powers were helpless, for where they hunted, all flesh had perished, and yet was reborn again in its season.

On the fourth day, the other powers were enraged beyond endurance, and hurled themselves full-on against her child. Their forms were bone and ash, dry, cracked and bleeding their hatred for the world they made themselves a part of, and they knew only destruction. We call them Grimm, and we hunt them and kill them.

For on this fourth day, while the other powers made themselves Grimm, the goddess created humans. She created them the equal of the powers, in the knowledge of the world and their capacity for destruction. She created them greater than the powers, that they would make their own creations, and choose for themselves their way. She made them the mind and heart and soul of her child. And as the world awoke, the goddess looked on her daughter, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a longer version of this rant in me, but the short of it is that if the concept of your show is 'Bad-ass ladies fighting evil and being friends,' you really undercut the theme when every mythological authority figure is male. So this story is a bit of the mother goddess, and a bit of Penelope weaving, and a bit of spite for show-writers who can't handle their metaphors.


End file.
